


That's the Job

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 4x08, set the night after Alex left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Job

_"I could call Peter right now."_   
  
_"Oh, but you wouldn't."_

Neal waited until Alex was out the door before he picked up the phone.

  
_"I'm not gonna apologize..  It's my job to catch you."_  
  
Alex had played him, but he had been playing her all along.    
  
The street had quickly filled up with sirens and cars. And there was Peter.  "If you hadn't called me the second after you walked away from her..."

  
_"I would be in jail right now.  And I wouldn't blame you for putting me there."_

 

Neal woke up with a start.  He hadn't called Peter.  And he wasn't in jail. The sounds of the city waking up filtered in through the open patio window.  The anklet was burning on his skin, reminding him that the FBI was always there. 

For all he knew, Peter was monitoring him right now.  Waiting for him to make a move that would send him back to jail.

His cellphone rang.  It was Peter.  With a feeling of dread, he answered the phone, but his voice showed no tension.  'Morning, Peter.'  
  
This was the job.


End file.
